Amor en silencio
by Amber Sucree
Summary: ¡El amor de mi vida iba a casarse y no conmigo! Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y esta es mi historia.


Amor en silencio

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque nunca me ha gustado por lo cual la mayoría de las personas me llaman Bella, tengo 20 años y estoy cursando el segundo año de "Filología inglesa" en la Universidad de Seattle, actualmente vivo en uno de los dormitorios de la universidad, antes vivía en un pequeño pueblito llamado Forks junto a mis padres Charlie y Rene, por fortuna no me encuentro sola mis dos mejores amigas, Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale, viven conmigo. Alice tiene mi edad aunque no lo parece pues es pequeña de estatura, tanto que su hermano mayor la había apodado "la duende", tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, el cabello negro el cual lleva en un corte bastante moderno, es bastante hiperactiva y su pasatiempo preferido es ir de compras, está estudiando diseño de modas. Rosalie es simplemente hermosa, alta, con una figura envidiable, una cabellera rubia 100% natural y unos hermosos y expresivos ojos azules, si ella quisiera podría dedicarse al modelaje profesional, pero eso a ella no le interesa, es un año mayor que Alice y yo, pero se tomó un año sabático para poder entrar las tres juntas a la universidad, está estudiando Derecho, para quien no la conoce de verdad puede llegar a aparecer fría e incluso un poco frívola, peor es sólo apariencia ella es un amor.

Por fortuna mis amigas no están solas pues hace ya cinco años sus vidas fueron iluminadas por el amor, Alice salía con el hermano mayor de Rosalie, Jasper, el cual era tan parecido a su hermana que podrían pasar por gemelos, tenía 24 años y había terminado hace poco la carrera de Psicología, era muy calmado y se notaba cuanto amaba a mi pequeña amiga; por otra parte Rosalie salía con el hermano mayor de Alice, Emmett, el cual era todo un caso a pesar de su casi metro noventa de estatura y su cuerpo todo musculoso se comportaba como un niño de cinco años, nunca sabías cuando iba a hacer una de sus travesuras, era peligroso cuando sus ojos azules brillaban con malicia, estoy convencida de que mi amiga se enamoró de él al ver como al sonreír se le marcaban unos pequeños hoyuelos los cuales hacían muy tierna su sonrisa, no puedo negar que mi amigo es guapo, con la piel blanca en contraste con su cabello obscuro tan parecido a su hermana, él era dos años mayor que Jasper y trabajaba para uno de las constructoras más importantes de Seattle, pues hace ya dos años se había titulado como arquitecto.

Nos habíamos conocido por azares del destino, pues tanto la familia Hale como la familia Cullen habían llegado hace cinco años al apacible Forks, ambas familias se mudaron durante el verano con apenas unos días de diferencia, los Hale ocuparon la linda casa azul ubicada enfrente de mi hogar, mientras los Cullen se establecieron en la amplia casa blanca ubicada al final de nuestra calle cuyo jardín colindaba tanto con el jardín de mi casa como con el de los Hale.

Habían pasado apenas unos días cuando Alice apareció en mi casa para presentarse, pues estaba convencida de que seríamos grandes amigas, ese mismo día después de que mi recién descubierta mejor amiga revisara mi guardarropa y llegara a la conclusión de que debíamos ir de compras fui arrastrada a la casa de enfrente en donde la hiperactiva Alice comenzó a presentarse con una muy confundida Rosalie, aunque la rubia tuvo más suerte que yo pues justo cuando la duende se dirigía a su guardarropa, Jasper llegó a la casa y ¡milagro!, mi amiga quedó sin habla, desde ese momento están juntos y ninguno de los dos puede vivir sin el otro.

El caso de Rose y Emmett fue un poco, para no decir demasiado, diferente pues ellos no se llevaban muy bien sobre todo porque Emmett, quien en ese entonces estaba estudiando la universidad, pasaba todo el tiempo que estaba en Forks molestando a mi rubia amiga, hasta que ella se cansó y lo encaró, cual sería nuestra sorpresa cuando al encontrarlos estaban tomados de la mano y derramando más miel que Jasper y Alice, ellas encontraron el amor y yo por primera vez en mi vida comprendí lo que es tener amigos.

He de confesar que mis amigas no fueron las únicas a quienes cupido visitó ese verano, con la llegada de los Cullen, yo también conocí el amor, pues el matrimonio Cullen o mejor dicho Carlisle y Esme no sólo habían puesto en el mundo a mis queridos amigos sino también al amor de mi vida: Edward; el cual se va a casar en unas cuantas horas con otra mujer, mientras yo siento que muero poco a poco.

Edward era y sigue siendo el hombre de mis sueños no sólo por el físico,aunque he de reconocer que es un ángel caído del cielo, con piel de alabastro, cabello broncíneo desordenado y hermosas esmeraldas por ojos, no mi amor por él iba más allá de las apariencias, me enamoré de él por su interior, puedo asegurar que lo conozco incluso más de lo que él mismo se conoce, sé que ama tocar el piano, que su libro favorito es Romeo y Julieta, que detesta que Emmett lo llamé Eddy y muchas cosas más, le he confesado todo, menos mi amor por él, ha sido mi mejor amigo desde ese verano y mi amor imposible desde la navidad de ese año, sin embargo eso no había sido suficiente para él pues siempre me trató como si fuera su hermanita, sobre todo cuando se marchó a la universidad para estudiar medicina, la distancia no me sirvió de mucho pues los días que Edward pasaba en Forks yo no me separaba de él, muchas de mis compañeras de instituto incluso llegaron a pensar que teníamos una relación y yo soñaba que era así, por suerte el tiempo alejada de mi amor pasó rápidamente y pronto nos reunimos de nuevo, esta vez en Seattle, nuestra amistad renació y se fortaleció, incluso mis ilusiones crecieron pues Edward empezó a comportarse de manera más territorial conmigo, a veces decía que me amaba y yo sentía mi corazón acelerarse de emoción pero nunca pasaba nada más así que asumí que su amor por mí era un amor de hermanos, incluso miraba feo a los chicos que intentaban acercárseme, pero hace unos meses todo cambió, Edward dejo de buscarme cuando coincidíamos no me miraba a los ojos algo estaba ocurriendo con él pero se había levantado una muralla entre nosotros y eso me estaba matando.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba pasando con Edward pero todos notábamos el cambio en su actitud, incluso Esme y Carlisle lo sentían, a pesar de no vivir cerca de nosotros, así cada uno tenía su teoría, Alice culpaba al estrés por el cambio de su hermano pues hacia poco había sido promovido en el hospital "Mercy de Seattle" donde trabajaba desde hace un año, Rose creía fervientemente que Edward por fin se había dado cuenta de mi existencia como mujer pero no sabía cómo hacérmelo saber, mientras tanto Emmett pensaba, no sé si en verdad o en broma, que el problema era porque Edward no sabía cómo confesarnos su homosexualidad, Jasper temía por una enfermedad incurable, pero en el fondo yo sabía que se trataba de algo más, temía que la hora de enfrentarme al dolor más grande del mundo se acercaba, Edward saliendo con alguien sí, pero no con un hombre como pensaba Emmett, sino con una mujer, el tiempo no tardó en darme la razón unos días después justo el día de la independencia.

Habíamos planeado viajar a Forks para celebrar en compañía de nuestras familias, y es que teníamos por costumbre cenar en compañía de toda la familia, así que cada año elegíamos una casa y las tres familias al completo disfrutábamos de las delicias que Lilian, Esme y Rene cocinaban, en esa ocasión la reunión sería en la casa Cullen, mis amigos y yo habíamos llegado el día anterior, el plan era que Edward viajara con nosotros pero a última hora cancelo alegando una emergencia, por lo cual llegaría poco antes de la cena, de hecho llegó a penas diez minutos antes de las ocho, pero por desgracia no llegó sólo, sino con una joven de cabellera dorada con reflejos rojizos y cuerpo de modelo, venían de la mano y entrelazando los dedos, ella sonreía con satisfacción mientras mi Edward hacia un esfuerzo por sonreír, pero la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos—Familia quiero que conozcan a Tanya Denali, mi novia y futura esposa— aquello sorprendió a todos y a mí me destrozó, aún ahora no sé cómo logré permanecer tranquila durante toda la cena, sobre todo porque la tal Tanya no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para traer el tema de la boda a la mesa, nos enteramos más a fuerzas que de ganas sobre su profesión la cual resultó ser asistente médico, en pocas palabras ella era la secretaria de Edward desde su promoción, tenía 22 años y lo peor de todo que la boda sería el 20 de julio, aquello puso más tensión en el ambiente, todos parecían estar pensando en lo mismo, pero el único que se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta fue Emmett el cual se levantó de su silla y sin ningún remordimiento o modulación en su tono gritó: ¡Maldita sea Edward, ni porque eres médico eres capaz de ponerte un maldito condón!, Edward no negó lo innegable y fue ahí cuando perdí toda serenidad, me levante tal y como lo había hecho Emmett pero yo no grite simplemente me dirigí a la puerta del jardín y una vez fuera corrí hasta refugiarme en la que hasta hace dos años fuera mi habitación, esa noche lloré como nunca, Rene y Charlie intentaron consolarme los dos sabían la causa de mi tristeza.

El fin de semana lo pasé encerrada en la casa de mis padres, no había querido hablar con ninguno de mis amigos mucho menos los quería ver, me bastaba con las miradas de lástima que mis padres me daban cada vez que pensaban que yo no los veía, desgraciadamente había llegado la hora de volver a Seattle y enfrentarme a mi vida normal, debía hacer el viaje en autobús pues en mi encierro había perdido la oportunidad de regresar con mis amigos, Carlisle fue el encargado de acercarme a la parada de autobuses que quedaba de camino a Port Angeles en donde él trabajaba, el camino era de apenas unos 15 minutos pero estar sentada al lado del padre de Edward no me fue fácil, antes de llegar Carlisle me habló –Hija, sé que estás sufriendo— su voz era tierna y su mirada sincera –desearía que mi hijo fuera más inteligente y te hubiera elegido a ti como su pareja, mucho me temo que esa mujer lo hará sufrir, y él lo soportará todo por su hijo, es así como Esme y yo lo educamos, pero quiero que sepas que aún a pesar de todo tú eres y seguirás siendo una hija más para Esme y para mí—mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, por más que lo intente no pude decir nada simplemente lo abracé y él permitió que me desahogara entre sus brazos.

El volver al dormitorio fue complicado pues no deseaba ser sometida al tercer grado por mis amigas, mucho menos ver miradas de pena o que Alice se enemistara con Edward por mi culpa, sin embargo hice de tripas corazón y me dispuse a llegar a mi hogar, cuál fue mi sorpresa al llegar y encontrar en la sala del dormitorio al causante de mis males, con su cabello todo revuelto cómo si hubiera estado pasando por él sus manos como sé hace cuando está nervioso, cuando alzó la mirada pude distinguir su tristeza y sin pensarlo me acerque a él.

–Ed, qué sucede, ¿le pasó algo al bebé?— sabía que esa pequeña criatura no era culpable de nada por eso muy a pesar de mi no podía odiarlo.

Edward me miró con dolor antes de contestarme –Por desgracia no Bella— su actitud me desconcertó –entonces ¿qué haces aquí?—

—Yo necesitaba hablar contigo, necesitaba pedirte perdón— lo miré sin comprender y antes de que pudiera hablar el siguió —perdóname por ser un cobarde Bella, por no decirte nunca cuanto te amo— aquello rompió todo dentro de mi perdí el control y empecé a reclamarle.

—Cómo eres capaz de decir que me amas cuando estás a punto de casarte con otra mujer, cómo vienes a decirme esto cuando en su vientre lleva a tu hijo, por dios esto es una locura, por qué me haces esto, por qué te burlas de mí y de mi amor de esta manera—no pude evitarlo junto a aquellas palabras lancé golpes a su pecho, mientras lágrimas de frustración, coraje y tristeza se mezclaban en mis ojos

—Lo siento mi amor, en verdad lo lamento mi vida, soy un estúpido, un cobarde , pero te amo y debía decírtelo—

—Y qué gano yo con eso, el que me digas "te amo" no hace menos real a Tanya o a tu hijo, no desaparece el hecho de que te acostaste con ella, dices que me amas pero es con ella con quien has estado desde dios sabe cuándo— sonaba como una novia engañada pero no lo era sólo era la mejor amiga, esa que moría de amor por él –Vete Edward, vete déjame en paz—

—Pero Bella amor mío yo…— no terminó de hablar porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Emmett lo estaba arrastrando rumbo a la puerta.

—Te dijo que te fueras Edward, así que hazlo— sabía que Emmett se estaba conteniendo no porque fuera su hermano sino por no lastimarme más y se lo agradecía con el alma.

—Me iré— dijo Edward con voz triste —Adiós amor, espero algún día puedas perdonarme—después de eso el dormitorio fue un caos todos estaban molestos por las acciones de Edward, mientras yo me sentía morir un poco más, él me amaba o decía amarme, por qué no me lo había dicho antes, por qué había tenido que estar con ella, si yo le hubiera dado todo de mi sin esperar nada a cambio.

Una semana pasó y dio paso a la otra, con cada día que pasaba la fecha de la boda más, muy a su pesar Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett tuvieron que formar parte de ella, no en vano eran los hermanos y cuñados del novio, por mi parte me había refugiado en mis libros, ellos fueron mis mejores y únicos amigos antes que los Cullen y los Hale llegarán a mi vida, había tenido que cambiar el número de mi celular pues Edward no dejaba de llamar o mandar mensajes parecía que cuanto más me negaba a hablar con él más se empeñaba, el 19 de septiembre vi cómo mis mejores amigas y sus parejas se marchaban rumbo a Forks para estar con Edward, yo simplemente me encerré en el dormitorio con mí, desde hace unas semanas, inseparable helado de chocolate con nuez, para poder hundirme en mi tristeza por todo el fin de semana, si tenía suerte para el domingo en la tarde habría muerto de indigestión o de tristeza, todo el día estuve viendo películas románticas cuyo final era triste, llámenme masoquista, vi desde lo que el viento se llevó, hasta P.D te amo, comí helado y más helado y a las nueve de la noche, me metí en la cama y solté el llanto contenido durante todo el día, habían pasado unas dos horas cuando comencé a escuchar los golpes, al principio creí que golpeaban la puerta del dormitorio de al lado pero después de unos minutos comprendí que los golpes eran en mi puerta, hubiera dejado que continuaran de pero sonaban tan desesperados que temí hubiera sucedido alguna emergencia en el edificio, muy a mi pesar fui a abrir la puerta y antes de poder ver de quién se trataba sentí como era sujetada por unos fuertes brazos, me aterroricé pensando que alguien quería hacerme daño, pero pronto comprendí que la figura que me sostenía lo hacía sin dañarme, era más bien un abrazo amoroso fue en ese momento cuando reconocí su aroma y supe quién me sostenía apretándome sobre su fuerte y bien formado pecho, empecé a retroceder, estaba muy confundida no sabía que hacia él en mi dormitorio, se suponía que él debería estar en Forks arreglando los últimos detalles de su boda.

—¿Q…qué h…haces aquí? — pregunté tartamudeando, no respondió simplemente me besó, tantos años deseando que lo hiciera y ahora por fin podía sentir como sus labios se unían a los míos, podía saborear su sabor en mi boca, una parte de mi seguía confundida, otra se concentraba en disfrutar de sus labios, no opuse resistencia alguna, lo deseaba tanto, ya después me las arreglaría cuando se fuera, quizás yo no era la única que necesitaba un beso y por eso vino en su búsqueda, esta sería nuestra despedida de eso estaba segura, pero mientras llegaba el momento seguiría disfrutando del dulce elixir de sus labios, esto superaba con creces a mi imaginación, poco a poco comenzó a separarse de mí y con sus largos dedos empezó a limpiar las lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas y las cuales ni siquiera había notado hasta ese momento, por el contrario él tenía una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban con alegría, Acaso había venido a burlarse de mí y de mi amor, me alejé de golpe y lo enfrenté -¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine porque te amo, tenía la esperanza de que me aceptaras—él quería que lo aceptara, ¿acaso me estaba pidiendo que me convirtiera en su amante? Esto no podía estar pasando, tal vez estaba dormida y si era así no deseaba despertar prefería mil veces este hermoso sueño a una realidad sin mi amor —Bella, mi amor por favor dime algo—

—Estoy soñando—

—No mi vida, esto no es un sueño, estoy aquí — dijo para después volver a besarme, esta vez no me separé de él deje que el beso siguiera, no me importaba nada, sólo estar con él, pronto sentí como nuestra respiración se hacía errática y muy a mi pesar el beso terminó, pero Edward no me soltó, muy por el contrario me sujetó más cerca de su cuerpo, hasta hacer desaparecer cualquier espacio entre nosotros y lentamente comenzó a besar mi cuello, no pude reprimir el suspiro, mucho menos los pequeños gemidos que nacían en mí, no pude resistirme y sin importarme nada me entregué a la pasión que crecía entre nosotros, me aferré a sus brazos con una de mis manos mientras con la otra acariciaba su nuca, sus labios regresaron a los míos su lengua se abrió paso dentro de mi boca y yo me perdí, no sé cómo llegamos a mi cama, mucho menos cómo perdimos la ropa, lo único que recuerdo es que el calor me abrazaba y quería más mucho más –Tranquila mi amor, no quiero lastimarte— me susurro por u momento fui consciente de la posición en la que estaba, en medio de la cama desnuda y abierta para él, sus largos dedos me acariciaban de la forma más íntima posible mientras de mi boca se desprendían palabras inentendibles y gemidos, si sentí pena pronto la olvidé pues sentí como poco a poco sus dedos me llenaban, me resultaba un poco incómodo pero seguía siendo agradable –Ya no puedo más mi vida, necesito estar dentro de ti— dijo colocando su frente sobre la mía, yo no pude articular palabra sólo asentí levemente, y al instante siguiente sentí como colocaba la punta de su miembro en mi entrada, se frotó deliciosamente contra mi centro antes de introducirse en mí, lentamente lo fui acogiendo hasta que llegó a la prueba de mi virtud la cual traspasó para anidarse en mí, sé que grité cuando mi virginidad fue arrancada y derramé algunas lágrimas que mi hombre borró con sus besos –Estás bien mi vida—preguntó después de un momento yo sólo asentí al tiempo que movía mis caderas para hacerle saber que estaba lista para continuar—Ahhh, Bella me vas a volver loco mi vida, te sientes tan apretada mi cielo— los gemidos y suspiros llenaron el ambiente al igual que las palabras de amor –Edward más… por favor… más— gemí contra la boca de Edward –¿Así bebé?—dijo mientras se introducía de un solo golpe en mí eso basto para disolver el nudo que se había formado en mi vientre –AHHH!— grité sin poder evitarlo, acababa de experimentar mi primer orgasmo de la mano del amor de mi vida –Oh, nena— decía mi amor sin dejar de moverse sobre mí, podía sentir como el nudo volvía a formarse hasta que estalló de nuevo, poco después Edward empezó a moverse más rápido al tiempo que gritaba –¡Me vengo princesa!, me vengo…—y sin más estalló en mi interior mientras yo alcanzaba otra vez el orgasmo. –Te amo Edward—dije antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo

Desperté a causa de una sensación extraña, era como un cosquilleo que subía desde mi centro, no pude evitar gemir, tan pronto como lo hice la sensación cesó, abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con la visión más hermosa que pudiera existir, Edward estaba frente a mí con su fabuloso pecho desnudo, me sonreía de lado mientras se apoyaba sobre uno de sus brazos, mientras que la mano de su otro brazo se perdía entre mis piernas, enrojecí lo sé el calor estaba por deshacer mis orejas, las imágenes de la noche anterior se filtraron en mi mente, logrando ruborizarme más –Qué linda estás así mi amor, toda sonrojadita—dijo mi hombre mientras me acariciaba –Mmmm y tan húmeda sólo para mí—sí yo era toda suya, pero él no era mío sino de otra, aquello hizo que volviera a la realidad, y de con un único movimiento me aleje de él –Qué sucede Bell's, por qué te apartas de esa manera, te pudiste haber lastimado mi vida— yo no le presté atención estaba muy ocupada cubriendo mi cuerpo con una de las cobijas, pues la sabana estaba cubriéndolo a él –¿Qué haces aquí Edward?—pregunté lo más dignamente posible, él me observaba cómo si no me entendiera -¿Amándote?—contestó dubitativo –Eres un sínico Edward, en sólo unas horas vas a casarte con otra—grité llena de dolor.

—No mi vida, no voy a casarme con nadie que no seas tú—

—Y qué hay de Tanya y el hijo que espera Edward acaso piensas abandonar a tu propio hijo—

—No hay ningún hijo Bell's, ella me engañó— Los ojos de Edward estaban llorosos pero aquello no cambiaba nada

–Eso no cambia el hecho de que te acostaste con ella Edward—

—No mi amor jamás estuve con ella—

— Sí claro y ¿cómo explicas que ella saliera con que estaba embarazada?—

—Nena tranquilízate por favor —yo ya no estaba calmada lágrimas caían por mis ojos y temblaba tanto que apenas me podía mantener en pie, hacía ya tiempo que había perdido la cobija que me tapaba —no soporto verte así mi niña, te juro que todo tiene una explicación y qué jamás he traicionado lo que siento por ti—le creí no sé por qué pero lo hice, deje que se acercara a mí y me tomara entre sus brazos y me sentara sobre sus piernas, acarició mi espalda tratando de tranquilizarme, cuando estuve más calmada continuó hablando –Hace tres meses como bien sabes me dieron una promoción en el hospital, aquello me volvió loco de felicidad, planeaba ir a Forks en la primera oportunidad y hablar con tus padres Bell's, quería pedirles su permiso para pretenderte—no pude evitar soltar una risita —ya sé que piensas que es muy anticuado pero yo soy así mi vida ya lo sabes, había esperado mucho tiempo por aquello, por fin tenía algo que ofrecerte y tú te habías convertido ya en todo una mujercita, una hermosa mujercita, pero nada salió cómo lo había planeado, estaba tan contento que acepté ir con un grupo de compañeros a celebrar, no vi nada malo en ello, así que saliendo de la guardia fuimos a un bar cercano al hospital, recuerdo haber aceptado una copa de una compañera llamada Victoria y no recuerdo más sobre aquella noche, al día siguiente amanecí en un lugar desconocido para mí a mi lado estaba Tanya completamente desnuda—no había que ser genio para entender lo que había pasado, ya no lo culpaba pero aún dolía—Desde ese momento no pude hablarte más, no podía hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada bebé y cuando unas semanas más tarde ella llegó con una prueba de embarazo positiva no puede volver a mirarte de frente—

— ¿Por qué decidiste casarte con ella?—volvemos con el masoquismo

—Ella amenazó con abortar Bella y yo no pude con la idea, sabes que me rehusó al aborto, así que no me quedó más opción que prometerle que nos casaríamos sí ella conservaba al bebé, ¿recuerdas la emergencia del día cuatro?—

—Sí—

—Fue ella, intentó hacerse un legrado por fortuna un amigo mío me avisó sobre el ingreso y pude detenerla, ese día discutimos y la llevé conmigo por miedo a que le hiciera daño al bebé, lo peor de todo es que por más que lo intente no pude salvar a ese pequeño del destino que su madre le trazó—dijo mi hermoso hombre mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas

—¡Oh Edward!— dije mientras lo abrazaba –lo siento tanto mi amor, sé que tú amabas a ese bebé a pesar de todo—

—No era mío, Bella— aquello me sorprendió

—¿Cómo que no era tuyo?—

—Cómo lo oyes el bebé no era mío me enteré ayer poco después de enterarme de su muerte—mi cara debió mostrar mi confusión pues rápidamente continuó con su historia –Ayer suplí a un compañero de obstetricia nadie sabía que me encontraba en el hospital, al comprobar los historiales vi el nombre de Tanya y pensé lo peor, no me equivoqué según su historial Tanya se había practicado un legrado la mañana anterior, no puedes imaginar lo que sentí Bella, yo había renunciado a todo, a mis padres, a mis hermanos y sobre todo a ti a cambio de ese bebé, la tristeza y el coraje me invadieron, tenía que encarar a esa mujer, por eso me dirigí a su habitación, al llegar a la puerta la encontré medio abierta dentro Tanya discutía con otra persona, no me importó y estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando la visita de Tanya dijo mi nombre, me quedé estático y seguí escuchando, la visita de Tanya no era otra que Victoria, quien muy enojada le reclamaba a Tanya el haber estado relacionándose con su esposo, ella que incluso había arriesgado su carrera drogándome la noche de la fiesta sólo porque la quería como a una hermana y temía por el futuro del pequeño de Tanya, no necesite más simplemente las deje ahí discutiendo, yo me fui a ver a otros pacientes, una hora después y por azares del destino me encontré con Victoria se notaba destruida, me confesó lo que había hecho y el nombre del padre del hijo de Tanya el cual no era otro que su esposo James, al terminar el turno de mi amigo vine directamente aquí, pensé en contártelo todo y después suplicar tu perdón, pero no pude resistir el impulso de besarte y una cosa llevó a la otra…— esas últimas palabras fueron dichas con un tono sensual, que sus manos ratificaron al palpar mis pechos, volví a caer en las redes de la seducción, en la cual mi hombre y yo nos perdimos durante horas.

—Mi vida— la voz de Edward me fue trayendo poco a poco de la inconsciencia

—Mmmm—

—Nena despierta debes alimentarte, si no, no podré seguir mimándote como deseo — sus ágiles dedos me mostraron cual era la forma en que quería mimarme

—¡Ahhh!, creo que…mmm… prefiero… ahhhhh… que me … mmmm… sigas mimando… ahhh Edward más… ahhhh

—Nena no sabes come me pone verte así, pero debes comer abre tu boquita amor, voy a alimentarte— esas palabras me encendieron de verdad, pero Edward no hablaba en doble sentido su intención había sido alimentarme y lo hizo, no sabía que tenía tanta hambre hasta que probé los hot-cakes que mi hombre me había cocinado, una vez que estuve alimentada Edward me tumbó sobre la cama y de manera lenta y torturadora comenzó a masturbarme, pronto lo tenía dentro de mí de nuevo—Te amo nena, y me encanta estar así contigo mi amor—estábamos a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando el teléfono de mi hombre comenzó a sonar, y cómo nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser una emergencia mi amor tuvo que atender.

Cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando al otro lado de la línea escuchamos la voz de Emmett—Hermano estoy feliz de que te arrepintieras, pero la novia está bastante cabreada a incluso amenazado con abortar al bebé que espera y nuestra madre ha entrado en histeria total—

—Emmett esa zorra no está embarazada, hace dos días se practicó un legrado—

— En ese caso ahora mismo arreglo el problema, espero vayas a buscar a Bella y le supliques perdón por ser un reverendo idiota—

—Es justo lo que voy a hacer Emmett, gracias por ayudarme con la zorra esa—

—Es el deber de los hermanos, nos vemos Eddy—

—Emmett, sabes que odio ese apodo… Emmett, me colgó puedes creerlo—dijo volviendo a centrar su atención en mi— que pasa mi niña por qué tienes tu ceño fruncido—

—Y todavía preguntas vaya hombre tengo, ¿es que acaso has olvidado dónde estás? —

—Disculpa mi amor, ahora mismo te sigo consintiendo, ¿te gusta así? —

—Sí mi amor así, máaaaaasssss—

Han pasado tres meses desde aquel 20 de septiembre dentro de pocos días será navidad y las familias se volverán a reunir, esta vez la cena será en casa de los Hale, pues acción de gracias la pasamos en la casa de mis padres, esa fue la primera reunión familiar a la que fui siendo la novia de Edward, he sido tan feliz estos meses junto a Edward cómo no llegue a imaginarlo jamás, por desgracia mi sueño había terminado, debía dejar libre a mi amor, yo no sería como Tanya, jamás obligaría a mi Edward a nada.

—Amor en qué piensas— la voz de mi ángel me sacó de mis pensamientos

—En nada cariño— sabía que no me creería pero debía ser fuerte —te amo Edward—

—Y yo a ti mi vida, ahora dime que te sucede—

—Temo perderte— confesé parte de la verdad

—Eso nunca pasará mi vida, te amo más que a nada en este mundo—

— Y yo a ti—

Un nuevo día ha llegado y con él se ha llevado un día más de mi vida junto a Edward, pronto ya no podría seguir a su lado, de hecho ya me he arriesgado mucho, pero hoy es noche buena y mañana navidad días mágicos que pretendo disfrutar al máximo, el día después de navidad desapareceré de la vida de Edward, de la de mis amigos y familia, pero hoy disfrutaré y guardaré el recuerdo en mi mente para que pueda acompañarme más adelante.

—Bella, ¿te sientes bien?, te vez muy pálida — pregunta mi cuñada siempre tan observadora, le contestaría si no fuera porque intento no desmayarme, y a pesar de ello fracaso y las sombras me cubren.

—¿Ya le hablaron a Carlisle?, Edward por qué no reacciona—

—Calma Alice, que me pones más nervioso aún, Bella despertará en cualquier momento y sí Carlisle ya fue llamado por el laboratorio pronto sabremos qué le sucede a Bella— podía escucharlos pero aún no podía abrir los ojos, mi familia y amigos se encontraban a mi lado, en dónde no lo sé, pero estaban junto a mí y nada más podía importarme

—Ed…—

—Tranquila mi cielo, todo está bien—

—Dónde estamos—

—En el hospital de Port Angeles, te desmayaste recuerdas— aquellas palabras me pusieron alerta, recordaba el mareo que me invadió antes de que todo se volviera negro y era consciente de lo que causaba mis malestares, por eso debía salir de ahí antes de que fuera tarde

—Quiero irme a casa—

—En cuanto Carlisle regrese con tus resultados nos iremos mi vida—

—No, yo quiero irme ahora— comencé a llorar—por favor sácame de aquí — estaba a punto de ceder lo conocía demasiado pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida y Carlisle entró al cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro ya lo sabía y pensaba decírselo a todos

—Tengo los resultados, no hay de qué preocuparse Bella está muy bien sólo tiene la hormona gonadotropina coriónica humana elevada— juro que Edward dejo de respirar al escuchar aquello

—Y eso que significa Carlisle, por si no lo recuerdas sólo Edward y tú tienen conocimientos médicos—

—Eso mi querida Rene significa que dentro de unos meses serás abuela— el grito de mi madre y el de las demás mujeres en el cuarto se debió escuchar hasta Alaska, pero ni eso logro hacer reaccionar a Edward

—Lo siento— susurre sólo para él

—Pueden dejarnos solos— la voz de mi hasta ahora novio fue bastante seria, y fue todo lo que mis acompañantes necesitaron para abandonar la habitación, Edward se acercó más a mí —Por qué lo sientes—

—Lo arruiné todo, lo sé, pensaba irme pasado mañana, no quiero que pienses que soy como Tanya yo no te voy a pedir nada a cambio de la vida de este bebé, pero tampoco voy a atarte a nosotros, tú tienes tantos sueños por cumplir, metas que alcanzar en tu profesión en fin cosas que no son compatibles con un bebé… En unos días podemos decir que lo he perdido y yo desapareceré cómo había planeado…—

—¡Ya basta! — grito Edward y eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que me pusiera a llorar

—Perdón, yo… no… era… mi… intensión…quedarme emba… embarazada… debí … ser más… cuid…cuidadosa— Edward me abrazó y empezó a decirme cosas tiernas para tranquilizarme

—Calma cariño, vamos mi amor tranquilízate ya, Bella mi vida, cálmate por favor, debes estar tranquila no es bueno para nuestro bebé que te pongas así, calma mi cielo todo va a estar bien, yo te amo y amo a nuestro bebé jamás permitiría que me dejaras por esto—

—Pero tu carrera, tus sueños…

—Tú eres mi sueño amor, y ahora esté pequeño o pequeña que llegará a nuestras vidas— dijo el amor de mi vida acariciando mi vientre— lo único que lamento es haber truncado tu sueño de ser filóloga…

—Yo no lo lamento amo a mi pequeño Edward y no concibo la vida sin él o ella o sin ti—

—Creo que es hora de hacer pasar a nuestra familia, ellos también deben felicitar a la futura mamá—

Mi familia se volvió literalmente loca, esos días de diciembre no se habló de otra cosa que no fuera nuestro bebé o nuestra relación, Edward jura que mi padre no lo amenazó, pero yo sé la verdad, sin embargo no fue hasta un par de semanas después que mi amor me pidió ser su esposa, a lo cual accedía gustosa, nos casamos a mediados de mayo y el veinte de junio di a luz a tres saludables bebés a los cuales nombramos Anthony Alexander, Renesme Carlie y Lilian Marie, desde entonces nunca más nuestro amor fue un amor en secreto.


End file.
